


To Love , To Be Loved

by FreeFancy



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeFancy/pseuds/FreeFancy
Relationships: Guinevere(Fate)/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 1





	To Love , To Be Loved

“老师，什么是爱？”  
“这是个好问题，亲爱的。”  
他们正穿过一片麦田，无边无际的麦浪从四面八方向他们涌来，几乎要将他们吞没在灿烂的金黄里。夕阳的余烬在天际燃烧，好像在金色的海洋里投入将息的炭火。大地仿佛开裂了，金色喷涌而出，全世界都是这绚烂金黄的疆土。  
当麦田初跃入他们的视野时，阿尔托莉雅发出了小声的赞叹。“你加冕时会收到比这更辉煌的祝福。”梅林这样告诉她。不列颠未来的主人沉默了一会，麦浪在她翠绿的眼瞳里翻滚，最后她低声回答道：“我觉得这就足够了”  
凯骑马先行，去打点好他们今夜的留宿，他们徒步，白色的魔术师与白色的见习骑士，马跟在后面。按照梅林的说法，这是“对自然馈赠的朝圣”，而阿尔托莉雅觉得没什么不妥。她渴望用脚掌而非车轮来丈量这将臣服于自己的土地，落下的每一步都仿佛是亲吻不列颠的国土。  
“爱这种东西，”非人的贤者说，“最野蛮的萨克逊人也会用他们所能创造的最优美的语言来唱诵它，然而恒河畔最超脱的僧人也曾为它流泪。爱是触碰，是亲吻，是拥抱，是受伤，是泪水，是即便痊愈仍隐隐作痛的疮疤。爱比人类的体温更炽热、又比极北的寒冰更令人心凉。”  
梅林举起他的长杖，阿尔托莉雅顺着他所指的方向看去。她看到一个少女，冲破了重重的麦浪，撞进一个少年的怀里。他递给她一朵玫瑰，他们挨的那样近，阿尔托莉雅几乎只能看见两个相溶的身影。转瞬间连那合二为一的影子也被麦浪吞没了，她只好回过头来，继续看向自己的老师。  
“那就是爱，我亲爱的。”梅林说，“没有那个特别的人，玫瑰永远只是一朵玫瑰。而让玫瑰变成真心的奇迹就是爱。”  
阿尔托莉雅长久的看着他，最终她说：“您也不知道爱是什么。”  
梦魔笑了。  
“没错，我也不知道，”他柔声说，“但你会知道的，阿尔托莉雅。你有资格见证这名为爱的奇迹，你会收到真心，而非玫瑰，想必终有一日，你也会将真心交付给谁吧。也许你会因此受伤，因此流血，甚至因此丧命，  
“然后你就会明白，爱为何物。”

他们刚结束一场战斗，瑞安士王折损的骑士尸骨未凉，阿尔托莉雅就被拉入了宴席。毫无疑问他们出现的恰到好处，瑞安士王的军队对里奥多格兰来说可能是个问题，但在红龙的震怒面前也只剩下溃不成军的下场。她婉言谢绝了又一杯葡萄酒，坚决又不失礼貌的把再三靠进她怀里的舞女推开。显然她们离开时除了一个意图的香吻还留下了些别的纪念——一朵玫瑰歪歪扭扭的别在她的襟口，好似一片绽开的血迹。  
里奥多格兰王已经畅谈了十分钟那块尤瑟死后由他继承的、传说中可容纳一百五十人的圆桌，而阿尔托莉雅只觉得宴席甜腻的空气即将要把她溺死。染满鲜血的石中剑仍挂在她腰间，仿佛铅块一般沉重。她得体的敷衍了里奥多格兰王新的一次祝酒，略有些不堪重负的抬起头来。  
然后她看见了夜晚的明星坠落人间。  
里奥多格兰王艳名远扬的女儿姗姗来迟，桂妮薇儿匆匆忙忙的在席间落座，烛台的明光落在她金色的发间，令阿尔托莉雅想起细雨下的麦田。她察觉到了年轻王者的目光，朝着她羞赧一笑。  
梅林听见他再聪慧不过的的学生、不列颠的永恒之王，强大的“红龙”突然说道：“我记得您说过，我需要一位王后。”  
梅林回答道：“是的。”  
“那好，”不列颠年轻的支配者说，“这里就有一位。我想她值得比玫瑰更贵重的东西。”  
她仍看向桂妮薇儿。  
“她会为你带来灾厄，你不可以对她强行挽留。”  
“老师，”阿尔托莉雅唤他道，“你曾说过爱是苦痛，是受伤，是愈合后仍隐隐作痛的疮疤。  
“如果我注定要为爱受难，那我愿意是她给予我这份痛苦。”  
梅林注视着阿尔托莉雅转过头去，向着桂妮薇儿举起金色的酒杯。她的唇间噙着一缕近乎柔软的笑意。  
那朵玫瑰在她襟口闪烁。  
“我想我爱她。”


End file.
